


Stargazing

by dontkissthemonkeys



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1491130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontkissthemonkeys/pseuds/dontkissthemonkeys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ty and Zane visit the Gradys in West Virgina and do a little stargazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

The grass itched the back of Zane’s arms and he squirmed for a moment before forcing himself to stop. He glanced at Ty out of the corner of his eye, and waited for him to speak. But Ty just continued staring up at the sky, a small smile curling the corners of his mouth. With an amused huff, Zane returned his attention to the darkness above them.

They were visiting with Earl, Mara, and Chester for a few days, and Zane had been sitting in a chair slowly but steadily falling asleep when Ty had come into the room, tugging his hand until he stood and followed him outside. He’d watched as Ty plopped onto the ground and lay back, and chuckled when he quietly murmured, “Come lay with me, darlin’.” And here they were, barely an inch of space between them, the only noise the sounds of nature around them and their breathing.

Zane was so attuned to every breath Ty took, every little move he made, that it didn’t surprise him at all when Ty’s hand closed the miniscule distance to cover Zane’s. He looked over at Ty again, turning his head this time and simply taking him in. His eyes traced the familiar lines of Ty’s face, catching first on the laugh lines around his eyes and then moving down to the smile that brought them out in this moment. Zane knew Ty was aware of his gaze, and it was confirmed as the smile widened the longer Zane’s eyes lingered.

“Look at the stars, Zane. They’re so beautiful,” Ty said, breaking the silence.

Still watching Ty’s face, Zane whispered, “Yes, you are.”

Ty gently squeezed Zane’s hand as he turned his head as well. After simply staring at each other for a minute or two, Ty finally closed the distance and pressed his lips to Zane’s. Zane shivered as their mouths met and his eyes closed as he returned Ty’s sweet, chaste kiss.

It lasted barely a moment. Zane wanted more. He wanted to roll on top of Ty and take a longer, more passionate kiss. He wanted the frantic fumbling of clothing and the press of skin against skin. He wanted the sweet release he always found with Ty. But he stayed where he was. There would be time for that later. Instead of pushing for more, Zane simply smiled in response to the twinkle in Ty’s eyes. 

They didn’t speak again. They didn’t have to. The _I love you_ was clear in both of their eyes. He brushed a barely there kiss across Ty’s lips before looking back up at the sky, and it took a minute, but Ty finally did, too.


End file.
